treasures_openedfandomcom-20200213-history
LifeForce Development Archive
Battle Engine My idea for this is that when you touch enemies it starts a battle in that style. And later on, besides the mechafist, you can hold a maximum of two weapons of your choice that you can equip (for X and Z keys), but they never replace the mechafist. These bonus weapons could be stuff like: -Several different shields: Block part of the damage and knockback (Kitchen tray, wooden shield, metal shield, power shield) -Several types of guns: Fires a bullet, that doesn't do much damage (Bow, Shotgun, Metal Shotgun, Normal Gun, Bazooka) -Several types of bombs: Get placed down. Take X time to explode, some of them also hurt you. (Cactus, Hand Grenade, electrobomb, blobfish of death) -Grappling Hook and Jetpack: Allow you to double (and triple) jump -Healing Plants: Heal you slightly -etc. These should take robot parts or whatever to make, or be found in crates (the kitchen tray is in your house) and they should get slightly broken after each battle, so you change weapons for often. Jim_the_Eagle @Xelophelt Can we work the battle engine into the game? Like we need to be able to battle multple enemies at once. So rather than having the game jump to a battle engine when you start fighting, remain in the original location. PS you may find it helpful to check the enemy stats Jim_the_Eagle @Xelophelt Make it like a real fight instead of a one on one. Xelophelt @Jim_the_Eagle Oh, so basically an Epic Trolls style fighting engine? Because if it is, this is right up TT8's alley. Jim_the_Eagle @Xelophelt Yeah, sort of. Exept more than one enemy attacks you at once. Xelophelt @Jim_the_Eagle That's fine: It just means clones or more enemy sprites. Jim_the_Eagle @Xelophelt Here's how it runs: you make it trouble, the robo-gaurds attack you, you kill them, robo-policemen arrive, they attack you, you kill them, a heli is dispatched agianst you, you defeat it. The SWAT team snipers shoot at you from the rooves, while the SWAT troops attack you head on. Xelophelt @Jim_the_Eagle Is this a Cutscene or an actual Battle? Because if Battle's the case then okay. Jim_the_Eagle @Xelophelt A lot of ‘if’ factors there, but yes, a battle. If you are quick enough at any stage in there you can leave the scene. If you survive one wave the next comes at you after a timed delay. Jim_the_Eagle @Xelophelt Also, the further you are from a barracks, the longer each wave takes to arrive Xelophelt @Jim_the_Eagle Oh, okay. That's pretty specific: I'd just program random attacks. Enemies ShineGuard: Attack: 10 Defense: 10 Speed: 5 Role: Basic robotic enemies that guard places, watching everyone and make sure no trouble is caused. ShinePatrol: Attack: 15 Defense: 5 Speed: 10 Role: Slightly more advanced enemy. They are robotic police officers that trade higher attack and speed for lower defense. If the player causes trouble, they arrive soon after. ShineDriver: Attack: 5 Defense: 5 Speed: 30 Role: Specialized robotic enemy that drives police cars. Main purpose is to carry officers to different locations. Vehicles: ShineCopter: Attack: 25 Defense: 50 Speed: 50 Role: When the player causes serious trouble, a ShineCopter will be dispatched to control the area. If the ShineCopter is defeated the SWAT team will be notified. Enemies: SWAT Troop: Attack: 20 Defense: 20 Speed: 15 Role: When a ShineCopter has been shot down, these robotic troops will be dispatched. SWAT Troops are much more heavily armed than standard law enforcement and can easily take out an unprepared player. SWAT Sniper: Attack: 40 Defense: 10 Speed: 5 Role: Mostly invisible to the player, these robotic snipers wait on roofs when the SWAT team is deployed. The trade in high attack for lower defense and speed. Plot Bill Jobs, a boy in a future monopolised by Sunshine Enterprises, finds a book in the attic with pictures of plants and animals of today. He hides the book under his bed, knowing that it is illegal to own such a book. Each day he pulls the book out and looks at it. He soon realises that this is what the world should be like. Together with an elderly professor living across the road he embarks on a battle against Sunshine Enterprises to restore the world's plants and animals. He must battle crooked, robotic policemen and even fight the evil boss himself. Object The aim is to capture land tracts from Sunshine Enterprises, expelling the robotic forces that hold them. Once captured you must defend them from reconquest by Sunshine Enterprises and slowly regrow the flora and fauna. Along the way you will create allies and enemies. General Info the game will be from a ~45* top-down/side-on angle GUR OVT OBFF BS FHAFUVAR RAGRECEVFRF VF ERNYYL N EBOBG, UR ERIRNYF UVZFRYS NG GUR SVANY ONGGYR (ROT13) buy seeds at nature shrine game begins an animation, a loading screen and a menu will have futuristic music time based checkpoints at regular intervals for game restore in case of death will have animations at important events in story/gameplay there will be regular robotic peace-keeping patrols looking out for trouble-making players BETA Jim_the_Eagle wrote: Hello, people, as soon as -tobor-'s finished the enemy art I'm going to start on the Beta. Here's list of the Key things: Checkpoints, list storing all data from check-point, pause while executing, time based Battle Engine, enemy in top left corner, you in bottom right, Each fight earns coins Weaponry Shops, buy better weapons with fight coins, 10 different weapons, includes heal. Animations, all important events, such as battle boss, find book, etc…. Choices, influence game, multi choice, wipeout, survive, chance Robots, everywhere, owned by Sunshine Enterprises Boss, Must battle to complete game, Human but robot Land Tracts, fight, capture, defend, regrow Buildings Supermarket Offices A Bank Reception Hall Someone's front hall A Telephone booth An ATM Machine Building Yes, I have to agree with Austinato earlier; Amazon would take over most of these things; groceries would be shipped to your house, phones are required in every home, an ATM is present in every home, making the Bank Reception hall useless, and the only place I'd see an office is in Sunshine. Try to make a future residence home with the specifications I made. (You can do a supermarket, but it would be a “supermarket” it would be a warehouse for food.) ~Xelophelt Category:Archive